Strut
by Snippy-the-Sniper
Summary: Ed got a little hangover and Roy walks with a strut EdxRoy RizaxHavoc


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. At all. This was a fanfiction for my friend for her birthday. I hope you like it as much as she does!

Strut

When Ed gets drunk and Havoc has a hangover

Strut- to walk in a vain, important, or affected manner. Strut or swagger mean to walk or hold oneself with an air of importance. Strut suggests sticking the chest out and holding the head and body stiffly and proudly to show how important one is and or showing off how much better one is than others by strutting boldly, rudely, or insultingly.

Edward was walking drowsily to Headquarters. It was a cloudy morning, which didn't do anything to help wake up the blonde teenager at all. Hughes and Havoc had persuaded him to drink with them and Al was gone with his body restored. Roy had showed up later and Riza even too. For the most part he remembered everything until it had been about 1am. Then it stared to get fuzzy. At least he'd woken up in his own bed. Fully dressed for that matter as well.

There weren't many people walking but then again not everyone owned a car. He was walking through the park almost near downtown when he saw a certain raven-haired man dressed in a military uniform walking towards Headquarters.

"Fullmetal, walking to work?"

Roy Mustang was looking slightly down on him with a smirk.

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't be going anywhere else at 7 in the morning now would I?"

"I don't know that. Could have something to do with your personal life."

"Psh, I don't have time for a personal life."

"Your not a morning person are you?"

"Nope. You seem like one though."

"No, it's called coffee and it works miracles at 5am."

They walked across the street to the sidewalk where they continued onto HQ. Ed noticed that Roy wasn't really walking. He was strutting. He seemed happy with something apparently but he had no idea what.

Ed stopped walking and watched the Colonel walk for a few seconds until Roy realized that the younger alchemist was no longer walking next to him. He turned around to find Ed a few feet behind.

"What are you doing?"

"You strut."

Roy was totally confused.

"Huh?"

"You strut. You know how you walk."

"I don't strut."

Ed laughed and started walking up next to him.

"Yeah and I've never used alchemy before." Ed stated in a sarcastic tone.

"What makes you think I strut?"

"I just watched you walk. You had your head high and your chest puffed out like some muscle bound monkey."

"Maybe I was just walking with pride."

"That's called strutting."

"I bet you strut sometimes too Fullmetal."

"I have no reason to strut."

"Oh please." Roy rolled his eyes. He'd seen Edward strut out of his office quite a few times. Not like that was a bad thing.

They were almost to Headquarters when Hughes came around the corner.

"Well, well is everyone walking to work today?" Hughes said as he saw both of them.

"I'm walking but I think the Colonel here is strutting."

Hughes laughed. "What makes you say that Edward?"

"Just watch him walk. I don't know why he's in such a good mood."

Hughes gave him that I-know-something-you-don't-know look.

"Tell little shrimp here I don't strut." Said Roy.

"Hmmm...walk."

"What?"

"Walk and we'll see if you strut or not."

"This is so stupid if I'm late Riza-"

"Just walk."

Roy sighed turning around and walking a few feet before walking back to where Ed and Hughes were standing.

"Ed's right. You strut." Edward grinned that Hughes was taking his side.

"Ok fine I strut but Ed does too."

"I do not!"

"Ed start walking." Hughes pointed for him to walk down the sidewalk.

Ed grumbled and walked down the street and back.

"He didn't strut Roy."

"You've seen him before though."

Hughes looked at Ed. "He's right you have before."

"Whatever can we just get to Headquarters now?" Ed took up the lead while Roy and Hughes followed behind talking amongst each other.

"Does he remember?" whispered Hughes.

"No I don't think so."

"Well are you going to tell him?"

"...Yes."

"You hesitated before you said that."

"No I didn't."

"Roy you better tell him or I swear I will show you all 14 and a half albums of Elyisa's pictures."

"Exactly how many pictures do you have of that child?"

"Hmmm...last time I counted it was around 652 I believe?"

Roy shook his head.

"Back to the subject he knows something's not right."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ed. He could tell you were in a better mood today."

"You suppose that's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Hard to tell. Depends on what he thinks."

They had finally reached headquarters. Ed was still ahead of them.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Once we're inside and in my office."

"So by lunch I can expect an ecstatic Ed and Roy or a very furious Ed and you beaten to near death?"

"Probably. I'd prefer the first one though."

Hughes chuckled and so did Roy. Ed looked over his shoulder to find that Roy and Hughes were still behind him. He stopped at the doors that led into the military building.

"Are you sure you aren't getting too old Colonel your walking pretty slow."

As Roy passed him he said, "I thought I was strutting."

"Not now you aren't."

They went inside the building. They came to the end of a hallway and Hughes had to go the opposite way of them.

"Good luck, Roy!" he said as he left to go research and whatever else he did in a workday's time.

"What was the good luck for?" asked Ed.

Roy didn't reply and just smirked. *Thanks alot Hughes.* he thought.

They went up to the second floor and found most of Roy's crew up there besides Havoc who most likely wouldn't show up for another hour or so.

Riza had papers in hand most of them probably for him.

"I'm surprised Colonel your here on time."

"Riza you know it takes more than a couple of drinks to make me late."

"I never know with you, sir."

Roy smiled and took a few papers from her and went into his office. He loved Riza. Not in the lover way, the friend sister-like way. She had been his best friend even before Hughes and they had helped each other through the worst of times. Though there was someone he loved unlike Riza. He just had to tell that person. Riza knew who he truly loved anyway.

Ed was talking to Riza for a couple minutes trying to delay his meeting with Roy. Finally Riza pushed Ed into Roy's office and shut the door.

Ed plopped onto one of the couches in his office. He tilted his head back resting it on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Roy had to admit Edward was very different from 5 years ago. He didn't lose his temper as much but still had his childish moments. He also had no doubt grown taller and stronger. His blond hair always pulled back into a ponytail or a braid. He looked so at peace just sitting there. Roy thought for a second that he might have fallen asleep.

He went over to where Edward was and put his face close to Ed's.

"Not asleep are we?"

Ed's eyes flashed open and he yelped and almost hit heads with Roy had Roy not moved his head quicker.

"Don't do that!"

Roy laughed. It was so much fun to mess with him.

"Oh calm down. So what do you remember of last night?"

He was sitting next to Ed now on the couch with his left arm resting on the back of the couch.

He was very curious if Ed had remembered what he had told Roy when him and Hughes had dragged him home after he had had too much to drink. He didn't get sick but close enough. Roy would have to make sure that Ed never got hold of a whole bottle of whiskey like that again.

"Well I stupidly agreed to come and drink with Havoc and Hughes and then Riza and you showed up. I had some whiskey and this really sour drink that Havoc made me try and then I was talking to Hughes and Riza. About 1am is where I hit my limit and don't remember squat."

So he didn't remember. Well he'd just have to tell him.

"I think about 1am you started to sing. I'm not sure what though you were drunk so you weren't pronouncing the words very well and it was very funny."

"I sang? I must have been drunk."

"Then after a couple minutes of that you stopped and Riza was afraid you would jump on one of the tables and start dancing so me and Hughes volunteered to take you home. Riza stayed behind to make sure Havoc and Brenda didn't do anything too stupid."

"Good idea."

"Oh and let me tell you trying to carry your ass up two flights of stairs while your drunk is not fun. You kept wanting to slide down them by sitting on the steps and just sliding down on your butt."

Edward laughed. "Did I really? Me and Al used to do that when we were little."

"We finally got you to your room and Hughes left to go back to the bar while I made sure you didn't try and turn the kitchen into a pond or something with alchemy. You finally calmed down a bit but then you started talking and rambling about secrets you and Al had."

Ed's eyes got wide like he had just seen a ghost. "Oh shit, what did I say?"

"Well some of it you mumbled and I couldn't understand but you did say something that caught my attention."

"Just tell me what I said."

"You were talking about a promise you and Al had made about telling the person who you loved that you loved them and you said that Al had already told Winry he loved her and that you hadn't told who you loved yet but you were going to keep to your promise."

Ed was blushing like crazy at this point.

"Did I say who?"

"You did."

"And?"

"You proceed to tell me that you loved me. Then you passed out."

Ed was biting his bottom lip not knowing what to say really so Roy just continued.

"You were drunk and I didn't know if you meant what you said or if you were just rambling."

Ed stood up kind of pacing.

"Well in a sense I was rambling but I...I did mean it. I wasn't going to tell you yet cause I was terrified of how you would react."

Ed stood near his desk with his bangs hiding his face. Roy got up and walked over to him. He made Ed look at him by tilting his chin up and brushing his bangs out of his face. He could see the emotions running through Edward. He was afraid, nervous, hopeful, confused. Roy locked his eyes with Edward's golden ones. As he spoke he didn't look away.

"Edward, I love you. I didn't want to tell you for the exact same reason. But now you can tell Al you kept your promise."

Ed smiled at this and he reached up for Roy's lips. They kissed for a moment before breaking away.

"I've wanted to do that forever."

"Well now you have. Just curious here but have you ever kissed anyone before that?"

Ed blushed again. Roy was becoming fond of that. He was so dare he say it cute when he did.

"No but that's because I didn't like anyone but you."

"That's good." Roy smirked and leaned down and kissed Ed again. Ed was pleased with this too.

"How does dinner tonight at my house sound?"

"Sounds nice. I'll have to call Al though. He'll want all the details."

"Hughes is the one who pressured me into telling you about this."

"Oh so that's what he meant by good luck?"

"Yep."

"What did he threaten you with?"

"Showing me all of Elysia's pictures."

"Oh god. Well at least you don't have to look at all of the pictures. And you have me now."

"Yes I do and I don't intend to let you go anytime soon."

Roy's arms had wrapped themselves around Ed's waist and were pulling him close and Ed's hands were resting on his chest. They heard a knock and the Riza's voice.

"I just wanted to let you know Havoc is here and that you have to work at some point in time today, and Hughes called wanting to know if he has to dress for a wedding or a funeral."

Roy unwound himself from Ed's clutches, both not wanting him to. Roy opened the door and found Riza standing there and he could see Havoc with his head down on his desk.

"Tell Hughes he doesn't need to dress for anything because I don't plan on having a wedding."

"Ok will do." She smiled and peeked around Roy to see Ed standing behind him. She looked back at Roy. She knew they'd talk about it later. She went back to her desk.

Roy stood in front of Havoc's desk.

"So how bad is your hangover this time?"

Havoc lifted his head off the desk and one of his papers stuck to his forehead. This hid his face from view and he didn't seem to care and it stayed there.

"Not as bad as the last one but I still feel pretty crappy."

"Ok then, good enough for me."

With that Roy walked back to his office and Havoc dropped his head back onto the desk with a slight boom noise.

"I'll see you for lunch?" Roy asked Ed, as he was about to leave.

"Of course." Roy pulled him in for a quick kiss and then he was off.

Roy sat down and actually tried to finish some paperwork as his mind drifted to that evening.

Ed walked out of Roy's office with a grin on his face and dare he say it, he was strutting.

Havoc saw Ed pass though and he looked great for someone with a hangover.

"Riza how can Ed look awesome after last night?"

"Maybe it's because he found out that someone that he likes feels the same about him."

Havoc thought about this for a second. Riza saw his face light up and she knew she had just given him an idea.

"Whatever it is I don't want to know."

"Aw Riza you ruin everything."

"What is it?"

He was standing up now by his desk.

"So Riza when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Oh lord you've got to be kidding Jean." He wasn't really asking her out on a date was he?

"Actually no I'm not. Please give me a chance?"

He pulled what almost looked like a puppy dogface. She had to admit though that Havoc could be a gentleman when he wanted to be and that he was attractive even if he did have a nasty habit of smoking.

"Tonight at 7 exact. You can't smoke the whole time were out either."

"I won't I swear."

"Alright then."

Havoc felt great now. So that's how it worked. Now he'd just have trouble getting any work done with his head thinking about this evening rather than the paper in front of him.

Riza wondered if Havoc would be a good date or not. But she'd find out eventually later on. While Brenda sat at his desk wondering when he'd find someone that loved him.


End file.
